Final Fantasy Sonic VII
by CapnBoingo
Summary: My friends and I are playing Some games we go to change game but leave the first disc in which creates a vortex to another Dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**What the Hell?!?!**

**Authors Notes: This is my first Fanfic and I hope its real good. Well My friends Natie, Braden and Maggie play Final Fantasy then put in Sonic but forget to get out Final Fantasy. Which creates a massive vortex that sucks us up wonder where are we….?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OC's**

This is how is all started. I asked my 3 friends to come over to play on the new games I just bought. We had just finished playing Final Fantasy VII when my Silly Friend left the Disc in then put in Sonic and The Secret Rings, when all of a sudden a dark huge vortex appeared in the TV which sucked us in. Now were in another Dimension with both games joined together.

I stood there looking at the water. Seeing a rather familiar face staring back, it looked kinda like Sonic except White with Green Spikes. I jumped in surprise, I splashed some water on my face but still seen the same thing.

"Hey" Yelled Someone from a Distance. I quickly spun around to see a man in a red coat, with yellow crystal buttons. He had pure white eyes and grey hair with green spider streaks.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm Natie, Who are you and where am I?" Natie replied anxiously.

"Natie it's Me, Ed somehow I changed into a White Hedgehog with green spikes," I replied "And I don't even know where we are?"

"Hey Guys, It's me Maggie" Snorted Maggie as she walked through the bushes. She was wearing yellow sports bra with a dark yellow skirt and a bright yellow stripe around the skirt. Her hair was a light blonde and to hold it up was a purple headband. She had an orange-red scarf and flannel armbands.

"Whoa, you're different" Blushed Natie.

"Natie, Natie, NATIE" I exploded as I clicked my fingers back and forth.

"Uh, you're impossible" I muttered.

All of a sudden a large sword flew between us; we looked up and saw another hedgehog like creature jumping in front of the sun.

"Whoa, dude we don't want any trouble" I Screeched.

"Its ok it's me Braden" Braden Replied.

"Oh what the hell how come you get to be Knuckles" complained Eli.

"Uh how am I supposed to know but I found this cool sword" Replied Braden.

"Dibs haha" I Laughed.

"God Dammit" Eli Complained Once Again.

"Ok so…."

"Sonics the name speeds my game" interrupted a Hedgehog we come to know as Sonic. Beside him was a man who looked like Cloud Strife off Final Fantasy VII.

"Hey give me back my sword" yelled Cloud.

"You can have it, just please don't hurt me" I threw the sword to Cloud.

"I won't hurt you, I just wanted my sword"

"So what are you two doing here" Asked Eli.

"We need your help; Sephiroth has been reborn and joined forces with Dr Robotnik" Sonic Replied.

"The only way to stop them is find the 7 Chaos Emeralds and join them with this Sword" Blurted Cloud.

Little did they know in the trees was Scourge Dr Robotnik's New Apprentice, he quickly ran back to his base and told Sephiroth and Robotnik the rebel plans to capture all chaos emeralds and destroy all evil forces.

Meanwhile back at to me

"Here this is an Emerald Radar" Sonic gave the Radar to me.

"What's that radar for" I asked.

"It's a Radar tracker, so if we lose that radar it will track it" Replied Sonic

"So everyone lets get moving" Yelled Braden.

Off they went on the Adventures of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hyper?!?!**

**Authors Notes: Hi guys this is my 2****nd**** chapter, it is longer, has a long battle and is much better than chapter 1(I hope).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except my own.**

"Hey guys Cloud and I will go to Kingdom of Mercia to recruit some people to aid us against Sephiroth and Dr Eggman" Sonic Stated as he and Cloud ran off.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Eli.

"Let's find the first Chaos Emerald" Replied Braden aggressively.

"Ok well if were in Mobius by my calculations the first emerald is to the North-West at Walrus Island" I Remarked.

"How do you know?" Asked Maggie.

"Because while they were arguing I tried out the Radar" I replied.

"Well ok let's go then"

Off they went running through the Forest. Braden and I raced each other.

"Get out of the way idiot" Yelled Braden as he pushed Eli away.

All of a sudden Green Bird like creature jumped in front of them.

"Who the *Beep* are you?" I Demanded.

"I'm Jet, Jet the Hawk," Stated Jet "and I'm here to fight you guys".

"Fine then lets fight" I accepted his battle.

Eli pulled out his pistols and rolled over behind a tree and started blasting away at Jet. Jet flew up in the air above the canopy so we couldn't see him. We waited and waited when all of a sudden, he slammed down at me with great speed and force, and I crossed my arms over my chest to protect me from his attack. I then rolled up into a ball and zoomed straight at him with green and white rays around me. I hit him then did a back flip and pushed off the ground straight back at him. Braden ran up to Jet and punched him in the face knocking him back into a tree. While we were fighting Maggie was charging up for her Special Move 'Complete Chaos'.

Jet ran at me and took a punch and hit me in the gut. Blood come out of my mouth and I dropped onto the ground in pain. Braden grabbed his head and dragged it along the ground, threw him up and kicked him in the head and breaking his sunglasses.

"Uhhh, you idiot you broke my sunglasses" Raged Jet.

He was so angry he went Super Jet, gold emissions was surrounding him. He disappeared and quickly reappeared right in front of Braden, and hit him with an uppercut which sent him flying. He disappeared again and was up at Braden. He kicked Braden all the way back down to Mobius. When he hit the ground it sounded like a bomb hitting. Jet picked Braden up by the throat. I ran at jet and screamed my War cry"Halryraaaaaaa". I punched him in the face, kicked him in a place where you don't want to be kicked. I went for another punch to the face but he grabbed my hand.

"Uh oh"

He spun me around at speeds of 150km/h+ and me let go. I smashed through about 10 trees then hit a Large Rock. While he was laughing Maggie nearly had powered up. Braden got up; Eli was hiding up in the tree. Braden ran at Jet and punched him in the middle of the back. While Jet was distracted I used all my strength to go Hyper.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrr" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It worked I went Hyper. I changed from White and Green to Pure Gold. Yellow sparks come out of me. In a split second I got all the way to Jet and kicked him up. I disappeared then appeared above his head, threw him down to the ground and jump kick him along the dirt. His mouth was full of blood and dirt. When all of a sudden he grabbed my foot, and got me in a head lock. Luckily just at that moment Maggie finished her special. She walked out from behind the tree, crossed her arms and put her head down. Purple orbs started flowing out of her with electricity running through them. She then lifted her head up, threw her arms out and Roared at the top of her voice. A massive explosion happened and all the trees around us were burnt to cinder. Jet laid there on the ground when a black oily substance flew out of his body. He was possessed; Eli luckily had some medicine in his jacket. He put in Jets mouth as it did its work Jet slowly woke up. He quickly jumped up in surprise.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" He asked cautiously.

"It's ok relax, were not going to hurt you, we just want to know why did you attack us?" I replied.

"I didn't attack you….oh wait Dr Eggman, where is he?" He asked aggressively.

"That's what we were wondering" Maggie Replied.

"All I remember is Dr Eggman and some other creepy dude captured me and put some black stuff in my food" Wearied Jet.

"Its alright we will take you to the nearest town" Eli Wailed.

A couple minutes later they reached the nearest town inside The Great Fortress.

We left Jet they're at a Motel and we went off in search of the first emerald.

We had nearly reached Walrus Island, Someone gave us a lift on they're hovercraft because we scared away the Wolves that were eating his cattle and sheep.

"Were here" The Old Sailor man stated.

"Naa" Mumbled Braden Sarcastically.

"Wow different from what I thought" Eli Joked.

"Yea I know I thought it would be icy and cold but…" I laughed.

"What the hell, who would call a desert rock, Walrus Island" Braden complained.

"Must be some dam idiot" Braden continued complaining.

"Get over it Braden" Maggie stated.

We jumped on to the island. A couple hours later of just walking around looking for the emerald we got bored.

"Oh my god," Eli complained" Where the hell is the emerald"

"Should be around here somewhere" Maggie Laughed.

"Hey wait why you don't use that radar thing-majigy-mabob" Braden mumbled.

"Oh yea I forgot about that" I giggled.

"So you're telling us that we have been walking around for hours for nothing" raged Eli.

"Well the radar says were standing on it" I said.

"Hey what's this do" Stated Maggie as she pushed a button on a column.

"Ok what's happening?" I asked.

No one answered because they were as stunned as I was. When we got all the way down across the room was the emerald.

"There it is" Eli Sang out. He started to run at it when I grabbed his shoulders.

"Traps" I stated.

"Hey look its shows some dance on the wall" responded Maggie.

"Hey I know that dance it's the jiggly-wiggly," I Remarked" Step, Step, Twirl then Step, Step, Twirl then a back flip"

So I did the dance across the floor. First step equalled dodge axe chop, same for second, Twirl equalled dodge dagger-throwing, same the second time and the back flip dodged arrows.

"I made it" I lilted.

I pushed a button on the wall saying disable traps. They ran over to me.

"That was awesome" Eli rejoiced.

I grabbed the emerald and headed back for The Great Fortress.

Meanwhile Scourge followed us then went back and told Mr Eggman and Sephiroth.

"Dr Eggman, they have found the first emerald" Dobbed Scourge.

"Well done my apprentice, they will soon fall into our trap," Dr Eggman Chuckled maniacally "and I have nearly finished my project".

"Yes this world shall be used as my spaceship through the galaxy once your finished we will rule the world" evilly laughed Sephiroth.


End file.
